Conventional liquid crystal display device includes a white backlight source to display colors. Generally, a color film substrate is configured with a color filter layer. However, because backlight loses nearly 70% brightness when passing through the color filter layer, the color filter layer contributes most in backlight brightness loss. In recent years, due to superior light emitting characteristics and wide color gamut, quantum dot light emitting diodes (LEDs) are often widely used in display devices. Quantum dot LEDs may have a similar structure as polymer LEDs. In addition, a light emitting layer of quantum dot LEDs often includes a quantum-dot-containing color film.
Quantum-dot-containing color film technology uses quantum dots, instead of conventional color pigments, to be mixed into a photoresist to form a color conversion film. However, quantum dots are prone to agglomeration or are sometimes quenched. Quantum dots are high in cost and low in light emission efficiency. In addition, a quantum-dot-containing color film does not have a desired thickness, which causes a large amount of blue backlight being wasted by exiting the color film without having sufficient interaction with quantum dots and subsequent conversion to red light and green light. Thus, light transmittance is low and brightness is reduced.
The disclosed light-diffusion powder, quantum-dot-containing photoresist, and quantum-dot-containing color film are directed to at least partially alleviate one or more problems set forth above and to solve other problems in the art.